Will you Pick Truth, or Will you Pick Dare?
by TykiXAllenLover616
Summary: Truth or dare? Which will they pick? This is a rated M fanfic that includes boyxboy and maybe some girlxgirl. Don't like it? THEN DON'T READ IT! I hope you like it. First t/d fanfic. Please enjoy and tell me what you think 3 Pairings and list of animes inside.


**Hey everyone~! This is my new fanfic, obviously, known as "Will you Pick Truth, or Will you Pick Dare?" This will again be a truth or dare fanfic but rated M. Animes include Naruto (for my roommate), -Man, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Hetalia and Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

**I will try to find a generator, but please tell me what you think or what dares/truths you would like to see. Since this is a rated M fanfiction, you can make them as mature as you wish (aka yes sex will be included in this fanfic.) If you don't like certain things that are being said that are offensive, I will take them into account, but if you don't like boyxboy, then just to be blunt, don't read and don't complain. Also if you find that I'm not doing a good job at how I portray a character, please let me know and I will try as much as I can to do the character justice. Also MAIN pairings include the following:**

**Tyki x Allen, ****Kanda x Lavi, ****Kakashi x Iruka, ****Jiraya x Tsunade, ****Haruhi x Mori, ****Hikaru x Kaoru, ****Tamaki x Kyoya, ****Sebastian x Ciel, ****Spain x Romano, ****France x Canada, ****England x America, South ****Korea x China x Japan, ****Prussia x Italy, Russia x Germany, Rome x Austria, ****Hatori x Hatsuharu, Yuki x Tohru, ****Kyo x Arisa (Ou), and Shigure x Ayame**

**As the fanfic goes along I might be adding some other pairings. If you want to see a certain pairing, please let me know and I will get back to you, but I can not guarantee some pairings. Please enjoy the first chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Another day in and another day gone. It had been a long day of school, fighting, meetings, and many other things. Allen Walker was one of those ones who was absolutely exhausted after his eventful day. On the bright side though, he was excited for the party that both he, Kanda, and Lavi got invited to. Little did he know, so did his lover, Tyki Mikk. He was getting ready when someone was knocking on his door.

"You can come in. Door's open." He said. With that, both Lavi and Kanda came in. Lavi had been wearing a pair of jeans with his favorite shirt. Kanda wearing almost the same thing since Lavi had kind of forced him to.

"Ready to go beansprout?" Lavi asked, smirking in amusement. Allen glared a bit.

"Its Allen, and ya I'm ready. So where is this place that we're going to anyways?" He asked a bit confused. Lavi shrugged and looked at his boyfriend, Kanda, who he had been going out for over a year now.

"Che, its at some guys named, Alfred F. Jones. Stupid beansprout." He told Allen with a smirk.

"I told you, its ALLEN!" Allen said, pouting a bit. Kanda shrugged and started walking out the room. Lavi quickly grabbed Allen's arm and started to almost drag him to the party.

* * *

It took almost an hour, but they finally found it. The residence of Alfred F. Jones. What they didn't know was they weren't the only ones invited, or who this Alfred F. Jones character was. After a few seconds looking at the huge house, Allen was about to knock on the door, when a young man to open it. He had short blonde hair and looked like one of those typical English gentleman.

"Oh good evening~ My name is Arthur. I'm guessing your here for Alfred's party?" He asked politely. The three Exorcists nodded. "Alright, then follow me."

They were guided into the luxurious house. After going through a few rooms, they had been taken into a very large living room where they found many others from looking like noble men to looking very casual. Suddenly another blonde blond had come along, looking very excited. He had a bombers jacket with a t-shirt underneath on, along with a pair of jeans. The strangest thing was one of his hairs was standing up like a curl in the middle of his head.

"You came, you came!" He said very happily. Allen blinked a couple times and nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alfred F. Jones. Welcome to my house."

So this was the Alfred that invited them. Allen was about to say something when he was cut off by a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach and a kiss on his neck.

"Hello, shounen~" Came a voice that Allen knew all too well. Allen smiled and turned to find his lover, Tyki Mikk, behind him. He happily hugged the older man.

"Hey, Tyki~! What are you doing here?" He said, nuzzling his lovers chest. Tyki chuckled. "I was invited of course~ And seeing that your here, I'm guessing you were invited as well."

Allen happily nodded, snuggling the other when a cough came. He turned to see another short haired blonde on the other side of the room, looking at Alfred. From what Allen could tell the man looked to be German.

"Vell, this is nice und all, but vhy did you invite us Alfred?" He asked. Alfred sighed and smiled.

"So we could meet each other and have a good time. My boss asked if I could do this and such and your bosses agreed, remember?" He replied calmly. Everyone blinked. Did these two know each other?

"Ve~~~ Don't you remember, Luddy? Our bosses told us at the same time~" A brunette said. He was cuddled up to the one known as Luddy, smiling happily. Ludwig sighed and nodded, petting the others head gently. "Right..."

"Well with all that settled, why don't we all introduce ourselves and then the games can begin~?" Alfred said. With that everyone began to introduce themselves and explain a little about themselves. With everything they learned, Allen discovered that Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, the brunette known as Feliciano, and some of the others knew each other and they were the representatives of a different country. Alfred was America, Arthur was England, Ludwig being Germany and Feliciano was North Italy. It was kind of weird, but cool in some way. Humans had been told that the country representatives had a human form, but they didn't actually think they would ever get to meet them. After all the introductions were done, Alfred spoke up, pulling out his laptop.

"Ok, now that the introductions are out of the way, why don't we playing some truth or dare~?" He said happily. Everyone looked at him with shocked eyes and shrugged. Sure what was the harm of playing a simple game of truth or dare. The only thing that they didn't know until shortly was it was a mature truth or dare. In other words, sex and dirty games were involved. Once they did, everyone was in complete shock. A few objected but were easily talked into it. After the commotion was solved, the rules were explained. Each round everyone would have one turn. They would be asked truth or dare and whatever one they picked, Alfred would pick the answer (truth or dare) on his computer. If they didn't like the first option they could default to the opposite. However, if they defaulted they could not come back and say, "wait! I pick the first one I got!" Also if they did not go through with the dare they would have to go through an embarrassing penalty. Another rule was that they could not pick the same option three times in a row. For example: if you picked truth in two rounds (in a row), you could not pick a third truth. You would have to go with a dare. Same thing applies the other way around.

After the rules were explained and everyone understood, the games begin.

* * *

**So, what did you all think~? I hope to do a round every chapter, so they should be long. I hope you all liked it. If you found something wrong or confusing please let me know and I'll try my best to fix it. Also more characters will be introduced each chapter. Than****k you for reading and I hope to post a new chapter soon.**


End file.
